


Hunting Etiquette

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, breaking ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Zenobia and Mythra go on a hunt together. In the field you can depend on your partner.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Yaegiri | Zenobia
Kudos: 4





	Hunting Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there hope everyone is safe.  
> Just something fun I wrote. I would be lying if I wasn't partially inspired by playing Monster Hunter.

In the highlands of Gormott something is stirring in the tall grass. It moves quickly through the brush but then it stops with a sudden thud. 

“Why did you stop?” a voice comes from the tall grass. 

“Were getting close”.

Zenobia emerges from the brush with Mythra close behind her. Zenobia smells in the air, following the scent. 

“You have been saying that for a few hours now” Zenobia’s pace suddenly quickens. 

“Hey don’t just walk off,” Mythra goes on the chase as Zenobia disappears back into some tall grass. Mythra speeds through the tunnel of weeds can’t catch up to Zenobia. Mythra lets out a chuckle, the smell of fresh plants and dirt are great for clearing the head. She then spots Zenobia on her belly peeking out from the brush. 

“You keep running off! It's like you didn’t even invite me to join your hunt”.

Zenobia quickly grabs Mythra and pulls her low to the ground. 

Zenobia pauses, “I’m.. I’m really glad you came”. Mythra looks at Zenobia, her eyes a tinge worried. 

“Don’t sweat it, I’m actually having a lot of fun” Mythra playfully punches Zenobia on the shoulder. Zenobia suddenly grabs Mythra and pulls her close with a strong embrace. 

“Look” Zenobia points out at the lake. It's a small watering hole surrounded by cliffs. At the lake’s shore is a giant Sauros with light pink scales drinking water. 

“Whoops” Zenobia loosens her hold on Mythra. “I got excited”. 

“I was getting excited,” Mythra says with a playful grin. The Joke passes over Zenobia’s head and she stands up with her fists clenched ready for a fight, “You're pumped too! So what's the plan?”. 

“Plan? We do plans? Pfff I took we were just going to hit the thing really really hard”. 

“Perfect!” Zenobia cuts in and then offers a hand to Mythra. 

“Shall we” Zenobia pulls Mythra to her feet and the two begin to walk over to the beast. Zenobia walks with an infectious swagger that Mythra can’t help but take on. Mythra materializes her weapon as her energy begins to well around her. Zenobia’s body shakes in excitement as Mythra’s warm energy radiates onto her, she basks in the moment as she lets Mythra take the lead. 

The Sauros takes notice and stands tall to defend its ground. It then roars, shaking the ground around them in an attempt to intimidate the blades but neither of them flinch. Mythra then holds out her sword to challenge the beast.

The Sauros doesn’t hesitate and quickly swings its tail at Mythra, she teleports dodging the strike and getting in position to attack herself. Mythra slashes at the beast swiftly getting the advantage in battle. Zenobia flies right into battle striking the Sauros square in the forehead, the Sauros is blown back but it leaves Zenobia open. The Sauros reels back to bite Zenobia, it’s vicious maw more than capable of hurting the strongest of blades. Mythra teleports to Zenobia and then teleports them both above the Sauros. Zenobia jumps down slamming her axe into the top of the Sauros head stunning the beast. Mythra then blasts the Sauros with a beam of light, toppling it to the ground. 

Assured of their victory Mythra and Zenobia begin to lay in the pain, but the Sauros flails, blowing the Blades away and regaining its footing. Zenobia rushes back in but the Sauros’s tail whips her, knocking Zenobia into one of the lakeside cliffs. The beast roars as it stampedes toward Zenobia. Suddenly a flash of light floods the battlefield blinding everyone. Then as quickly as it started Mythra stood over the again toppled Sauros. The beast whales in a high pitched screech as its legs flail in attempt to crawl away. Mythra hovers over the battlefield, a light grows in brightness from her sword.

“Mythra we won!” the voice of Zenobia calls out.

“We don’t need to kill the thing”.

Mythra dematerializes her sword and slowly floats down. Zenobia grabs at her stomach, “I think I broke some ribs”. 

“Now you know how it feels” Mythra says with a smirk, Zenobia laughs but this is too much for her shattered ribs, and she kneels down in pain. Mythra lifts Zenobia up by her shoulder and carries her to a rock by the shore. Zenobia rolls up into a ball and Mythra notices blood dripping down Zenobia’s stomach. 

“Let me look” Mythra lifts Zenobia’s arms revealing a large purple bruise and some nasty gashes on Zenobia’s stomach. 

“Why didn’t you let me take care of that Sauros!”

“We won, I like to fight but I don’t care for killing”. 

Mythra’s anger is tempered by Zenobia’s words. 

“Plus if it’s dead there’s no way it can get any stronger right?” Zenobia’s face lights up. 

“Zenobia that’s amazingly somehow noble of you”. 

“Enough about me, what about you? How did you do that? You defeated the Sarous and I didn’t even see. Should we hunt something stronger next? I know this spot in Mor Ardain with…” Zenobia starts coughing harshly. 

“Maybe later, you need to rest” Mythra sits down right next to Zenobia but Zenboia squirms antsy to get going. 

“Sit, Relax take in the scenery for a second”. Zenobia bounces in hot blooded energy but quickly dozes off next to Mythra.

* * *

Hours pass as the Blades rest. The sun's strength begins to wane, and Zenobia’s blood becomes restless. She tries to sit up but Mythra’s arm is wrapped around her waist while her rests on Zenobia’s chest. 

Zenobia gently lifts Mythra’s arm but Mythra’s arm resists and grabs Zenobia’s waist tighter. 

“Are you awake?” Mythra grunts in a sleepy haze. 

Zenobia springs up getting onto her feet as Mythra plops onto the sand. 

“I will… I will get up” Mythra struggles to open her eyes. Zenobia intently looks around scanning the area, she holds her breath. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Suddenly Zenobia lunges into the tall grass. 

_Snap!_

“Nothing I can’t walk off now,” Zenobia says, now holding the limp body of a Bunnit.

“What the hell was that about?!” 

“I’m getting hungry” Zenobia looks at her captured prey. 

“Wait Zenobia, don't tell me you're going to eat that bunnit just like that!”

Zenobia hesitates “Should I not?”. 

“Zenobia” Mythra laughs, “Don’t, please don’t I will leave... Come here I will cook that for you back at your place”. 

Zenobia’s eyes widen and she crouches down, “Should I get you one?”.

“Didn’t you say something about not liking to kill?”

“This is food”. 

Mythra pauses, “Go for it, I am in the mood for something rustic, I will get some herbs. Yeah! I have a really good idea”. 

Mythra notices Zenobia is nowhere to be seen, but Zenobia then jumps out of the tall grass with another bunnit in hand. 

“Ready?!” Zenobia exclaims. 

Mythra is still lost in thought thinking over a recipe, “Mythra?”.

“Yes huh” Mythra snaps out it, she then grabs a handful of weeds at her feet. Zenobia tilts her head as she straps the bunnits to her waist. 

“Natural aromatics or something,” Mythra says giving Zenobia a playful smug smile. Zenobia wraps an arm around Mythra’s shoulder, the dead bunnits press against Mythra. 

“Shit!” Mythra squirms away. 

“My bad”

Mythra slides up to the opposite side of Zenobia. 

“A little gross but I know your heart’s in the right place”.

**Author's Note:**

> Torna is also really fun. Hearing Mythra say dumbass gives me life.


End file.
